Systems that treat water for regional consumption such as municipal waterworks and systems that treat water for point of use consumption are the two basic types of systems by which water may be treated to remove impurities. The municipal systems, of course, afford no purification of other than “city” water, such as well water, and organic and inorganic impurities often remain in “city” water notwithstanding filtration, UV treatment, ozone treatment or treatment by any of the other water purification techniques well-known to those of skill in the art. The point of use systems for their part may be locally installed or portable. However, point of use systems installed into existing plumbing are typically line-powered, requiring line voltage and current for the treatment of water, and often involve an expense beyond the budget of many consumers for equipment acquisition, installation services and periodic maintenance. The portable point of use systems on the other hand are often cumbersome, suitcase-sized units that are difficult to use, involving multiple manual treatment steps, or do not remove both inorganic and organic impurities, and sometimes are no less expensive to acquire and maintain than their installed counterparts.